Flames of Love
by Vampgirl144
Summary: Begins as an alternate ending to Brave New World. After an argguement with Bonnie, Elena continues to hide how she feels about Damon from everyone- including herself.She thinks she is just like Katherine.Damon begs to differ.Which brother does she want?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note-**

**Okay, a few months back, everyone voted for another Delena story or one-shot. This story starts with an alternate version of the ending of Brave New World. I do not know how many chapters this will be, it depends on the reviews. I hope you like it, let me know If you think I should continue.**

**~Vampgirl144**

**And, now on with the first chapter of Flames of Love, "Play With Fire".**

**Flames of Love**

**Chapter 1: Play With Fire **

_When somebody's knockin,  
When somebody wants me,  
When somebody's trying to love me completely.  
I get scared,  
Don't know how it works.  
Will somebody save me?  
Or will I get burned? - Hilary Duff_

**Elena POV:**

**I watched as Bonnie walked away from the person Caroline killed, I felt sad for my best friend. She had been through so much in the past year. She came to stand across from me as Stefan took Caroline inside.**

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said in tears.

A familiar voice came around the . Oh great, just what we need.

"Oh,don't pout about it. We have a body to bury." He walked over to me.

"I thought you were calling the shots" he said, glancing at the body."No?''

"Sucks to be you, buddy" He said sarcastically to the body

**I looked over to Bonnie to check and see if she was okay, and back at Damon.**

The next thing I hear is Damon's "Ahhhhhhhhhh!''

**He dropped the shovel and put his hands on his head. I looked at Bonnie. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at Damon. She then turned the water hose on with her mind, pointing it at Damon, who was now on the ground, groaning.**

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this" Damon said, in pain.

"Bonnie!" I said "It wasn't his fault!"

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena" **She said, her eyes cold and hard as stone.**

**The water was now rushing towards Damon.**

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"I asked slowly.

**Damon propped up on one elbow to see the water turn into flames rushing toward him.**

"Bonnie, stop it! Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it!''

**The flames kept on going, burning up Damon's legs. **

"Bonnie, stop it, you're going to kill him!"

**The flames were increasing, I had to do something. Damon might be a total ass who killed my brother, but there was no way in hell I am going to stand here and watch Bonnie kill him.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh**!" Damon was screaming in agony and swatting at his legs.** "Errrgggghhhhhh"

"Bonnie!"** I yelled before jumping over the flames to push her away.**

"Hey! Hey!"** I said, grabbing hold of her arms, shaking her. The flames slowly started to recede.**

She smacked me. "Why? Why did you stop me?" she said

"Because, this isn't us, Bonnie, this can't be us" "Come on."**I whispered turning around to look at Damon, my arm around the crying Bonnie. He was swatting away the last of the flames, gasping. I wanted to go to him, to make sure he was okay, but I took Bonnie inside.**

**I helped her inside and got her through the school and to her car.** "Bonnie, it can't be this way." I whispered.

"Elena, you need to make the choice, I want to be your friend, but I can't be around them anymore, they killed Grams." She said.

"I know Bonnie, but Damon's my friend, even after the things he's done. I tried to hate him, but I can't. He really needs someone right now."

"Elena! How can you say that? He killed Jeremy, Elena! Vicki is dead because of him! The whole town is a blood bath Elena ; B- E- C- A-U-S-E of him, I am living a life filled to the brim with secrets, I can't go a day without hearing how someone was attacked or worse killed. He is a killer Elena, he might act nice towards you and help you out, but that's just so he can get what he wants. It's all about him."

"Bonnie" I said. "Calm down, Damon has changed and you know it!"

"No he hasn't Elena, and the next time, you won't be able to stop me from turning him into ashes."

"Bonnie, don't be like this!"**I said as she got in the car.**

"Like what Elena? Trying to protect this town?, I'm going home, come to me when you're done with the blood suckers. You're just like Katherine."**She drove away without another word.**

**I started to say no, to deny the horrible comment before slowly realizing that I was becoming just like her. I was turning into Katherine Pierce-caught between brothers.**

I walked through the school hallway and whispered to myself. "I am just like her, Bonnie was right"

"What was that, Elena?" **I heard a silky voice say.**

**What I hadn't realized was that there was leather – clad figure sitting, back up against the wall, staring up at me with cerulean blue eyes.**

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**Burned-Hilary Duff (Damon's thoughts outside)**

**Someone to Save You-One Republic (Elena's Conversation with Bonnie and thoughts of Damon)**

**Author note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Let me know if you think I should continue this story, If so, I already have an idea for the next chapter.**

**~Vampgirl144**


	2. A Bond Stronger Than any Other

**Author Note: **

**I am so happy for the fabulous reviews, alerts, and favorites! I have decided to continue this story. **

***Thank you to : Alice, delena123,Nikkikitten55,DreamToAspire,DamonxElenaxForever,monnalisa,Browny2,and K-Marie-M for the great reviews.**

**If you like this story, check out my other story : A Black Magic Rose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All characters belong to LJ Smith and the CW Network.**

**And now for the second chapter of Flames of Love: A Bond Stronger than any Other**

**~Vampgirl144**

_**Previously:**_

"Bonnie, don't be like this!"**I said as she got in the car.**

"Like what Elena? Trying to protect this town?, I'm going home, come to me when you're done with the blood suckers. You're just like Katherine."**She drove away without another word.**

**I started to say no, to deny the horrible comment before slowly realizing that I was becoming just like her. I was turning into Katherine Pierce-caught between brothers.**

I walked through the school hallway and whispered to myself. "I am just like her, Bonnie was right"

"What was that, Elena?" **I heard a silky voice say.**

**What I hadn't realized was that there was leather – clad figure sitting, back up against the wall, staring up at me with cerulean blue eyes.**

**Flames of Love**

**A Bond Stronger Than any Other**

_Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life –Boys Like Girls_

_**Elena POV:**_

"What was that, Elena?" **I heard a silky voice say.**

**What I hadn't realized was that there was leather – clad figure sitting, back up against the wall, staring up at me with cerulean blue eyes.**

**He had to have heard what I said, so I began to walk away, mumbling** "stupid vampire hearing".

**I ran down the hallway to the door, straight into something hard. I looked up to see Damon.**

"What do you want Damon?" **I whispered, barely able to talk.  
He looked down at me, eyebrows raised. **"I want you to answer my question, Elena. What did you say?"

**I looked up at him.** "Stupid vampire hearing"**, and tried to move past him.**

**That didn't work, because instead of letting me through, he draped his arm over my shoulder and started walking back to where I found him sitting, he was walking very slow, as if he was in pain.**

"Silly, silly, Elena if you think you're going to go that easy."** He said with a smirk that turned to a grimace as he fell down.**

"Are you okay Damon?"** I asked finally crouching to meet his eyes. **

"Do I look okay Elena?, I almost got burnt to a crisp by your so called best friend."**He said through gritted teeth.**

"Damon, what's wrong?" I said urgently.

He didn't say anything, but had his hand on his chest.

"Let me see, Damon."

He kept his hand in the way.

**I swatted his hand away and started to unbutton his shirt.**

"Feisty, Elena, I like it." **He said with a chuckle.**

"Oh, shut up, Damon"

**I finally unbuttoned his black shirt, to see that his pale skin was covered in burns and scratches.**

"Oh, Damon" I said in a gasp.

"That bad?" **he asked with a pained expression.**

"Yes, Damon, why aren't they healing?"

"Because, the little witch did it, it will take longer to heal."

"Oh no"

"How long has it been since you fed, Damon?"

**He didn't answer.**

"Damon?" **I said, eyebrows raised.**

"Yesterday evening, Elena, before the wild bitch of the west decided to fly in and c"

**My jaw dropped.**

"Oh, Damon, that's why you were so upset."

"Yes Elena, and before you ask, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, they are going to close up the school soon, we need to go get you cleaned up and you need blood."

**I helped him up, and he fell down again.**

"My car is parked right outside Damon; we need to get you home, I can't carry you by myself, come on."

**I helped him stand up and draped his arm over my shoulder. We walked out the back entrance and to my car.**

**I opened the passenger door and helped him in before getting in and starting the car.**

**I looked over at the vampire next to me. **"Are you going to be okay till' we get to my house?"

**He nodded, shifting in the seat before grimacing.**

**About 15 minutes later, I had managed to get Damon to Aunt Jenna's, upstairs and into my room.**

"Sit on the bed, Damon, I'll get a towel."

**I went into the bathroom and got a fluffy purple towel out of the cabinet, and bowl of water. When I walked back into my room, Damon was laying shirtless on my bed, with teddy on his chest.**

"Here, Damon, let's get you cleaned up."

**I walked towards him with the bowl and towel. **

"It won't work, Elena." **He said as I sat on the edge of the bed.**

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"I read in Emily's Grimoire one time that only human blood can cure injuries made by a Bennett witch's spell."

"Why didn't you tell me, Damon? I would have brought you to the boarding house."

"Because, do you really think I want St. Stefan to see his big bad- ass brother like this?"

"Really, Damon?" **I asked.**

"No, Elena, I was enjoying your company, and I want to talk."

"Talk about what?"** I replied slowly, already knowing what about.**

"Never mind Elena, I need to go feed, and I doubt you have any blood bags, unless there's something Aunt Jenna has an rather interesting craving for, or are you willing to pop a vein?"** He said, winking, before grabbing his jacket, and slowly limping towards the open window.**

**I ran toward him as he dropped to the floor with a thump, holding his head, blood pouring from his wounds.**

**His eyes were closed; I soon realized that he was weak and dying. I burst into tears. **

"No, no, DAMON!" **I shouted, bending down to cradle his head in my lap, tears streaming down onto his dark hair.**

"Damon, you listen to me! You have to stay alive. I'll admit you're a cocky, jack ass, pschycopath who has killed half this town but you're also my best friend, and I can't lose anyone else."

**I looked quickly around the room for something to help, before finding a pair of scissors on my desk. I grabbed them, slicing my wrist, quickly, trying to stop from whimpering, more tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I held my wrist to his lips, tainting them crimson as I pressed harder against his lips, trying to get him to drink.**

"Drink, Damon, Damnit, drink, Please, I can't lose you." **I whispered the last part in his ear and he started to lick the blood his eyes popping open to glance first at my face, then at my wrist as if asking permission. I nodded. He kissed my wrist and whispered **"sorry, princess",** his lips brushing my skin with each word, before slowly puncturing the skin.**

**It wasn't at all like when Stefan bit me. It was way more sensual and careful. Damon held my wrist to his lips, with care and passion, slowly drinking. I arched back with a moan as the pleasure of getting my blood drawn took over. It was as if a thousand fireworks exploded in my head and zoomed through my body, like chemicals colliding within me. It was all over too soon as his fangs withdrew from my wrist. He licked my wound clean and kissed it before looking up at me. **

"There, all healed" **He whispered, showing me that his perfectly sculpted, pale chest was back to normal. **

"Wow" **I whispered, body still humming from the feel of him sucking my blood.**

"I didn't hurt you, did I Elena?" **He asked as he sat me up on the bed.**

"No" **I managed to whisper.**

"I need to give you blood Elena, so that your wound will heal. It will create a blood bond." **He said.**

"What will it do?" I asked, avoiding his eyes.

"You will be able to feel what I feel and…."

"And what?"

"And it creates a sexual bond", **He paused when he saw my face and smirked down at me. **"Ah ah. I wasn't the girl who just shoved my bleeding wrist in front of a hungry vampire. The sexual bond only lasts a few weeks if that is what you're worried about, even though you shouldn't be, since you said yourself, it will always be Stefan." **He said, looking into my eyes.**

"Okay, just get it over with."

**He nodded and brought his wrist to his mouth, making a cut. He held his wrist out to me. I slowly put my lips to his wrist and started sucking. His blood tasted good, like scotch and strawberries, like Damon. It was wonderful. I turned my head to Damon to see him arched back, moaning my name. Wow. I stopped sucking and licked Damon's wrist, fighting the desire to bring his lips down to mine. He laid me up on my pillow and gave me Teddy. Damon bent down, kissing my forehead. **

"Good night Elena, il mio amore. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Damon" **I whispered as he left out the window.**

**I slowly fell asleep, wandering how I was going to make it through the trip to Duke tomorrow.**

_**Chapter Soundtrack:**_

_**Chemicals Collide- Boys Like Girls (Chapter opening.)**_

_**Breath Me- Sia (Elena Tells Damon she can't lose him, Damon drinks her blood)**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Il mio amore- my love**_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Please review! I hope everyone liked this chapter. More to come!**_

_**~Vampgirl144**_


End file.
